


The Doctor is In

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Vatican Miracle Examiner
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Doctor - Freeform, M/M, Tagged underage because the girl is pregnant at 14, Therapy Dog, fostering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Literally a reader insert with Lauren as a doctor. Was all I was going to say, but then I wrote more than I originally planned... So yeah, you meet him, you date him for three months, you're together then for four years and you get foster kids that will become your...well, it's a surprise.
Relationships: Lauren Di Luca/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You looked around a moment, before crossing the street and walk down this next street. You had an appointment with a new doctor, you're former doctor having retired due to older age. Anyhow, you walked towards the office, and hoped it wouldn't be a woman...Not that women couldn't be doctors, but you'd had a bad experience with one...So you hoped and prayed it wouldn't be a woman, then prayed some more it wouldn't be a hot young guy either. What if you got all...dumb brained, and said something stupid?! You'd be mortified if that ever happened, so you continued to put up your silent prayers. -tiny skip- Just your luck that your new doctor turned out to be a hot young man...You shook your head, and smacked your cheeks to try and keep yourself in line. It worked, at least, and you hummed as you got your exam and everything went smoothly.

-and here's your warning there's going to be skips, even if not stated directly-

This was your third checkup, and you were trying to work up the courage to tell him... Oh, by the way, you had something going on so you'd been coming in weekly now; well, you had that first visit. Everything was just fine, but the second visit happened because you felt...off. So he'd told you to come in weekly, just in case, though really you should go to the ER if anything terrible happened. Anyhow, you sat and fiddled with the strap of your little bag. It was a tiny thing, holding your phone, money, and ID of course. They finally called you back for the usual weighing, then let you go in the bathroom quick. You did your thing, cleaned up, washed and walked out to go to the room. You then waited there for him, the man of your dreams you'd realized, the man you believed to be your soulmate. Anyhow, you jiggled your leg with nervous energy, and finally he came in.

You let him check you over, then suddenly blurted out "I really like you!" then let out a gasp. He stared at you a long moment, making you begin to feel uncomfortable...then he laughed and smirked. He got really close, saying "Well that's good, because I really like you too." He put a hand on your leg then, and kissed you as you let out a squeak he swallowed. You made small sounds, needy sounds you wished you could stop, and blushed a bit. You closed your eyes, warm, opening them and panting when he pulled back for breath.

Xx

You'd been together three months now, and life was bliss with this man you thought to be the One. The kisses were great, the massages were great, the cuddles were great, but the sex was even better. You were the bottom, the one receiving, the catcher so to speak, the submissive Uke. Anyhow, it was your three month anniversary, so you were waiting in the tub for him. You'd already showered, so the bath water and yourself were clean. A trail of rose petals and candles in containers led to the bedroom, and another path led to the bathroom. Then there were candles on the tub, and petals in it, with you of course. You heard him come in, knowing he'd remove his shoes first and put the slippers on. You listened as he then came towards the bedroom, and he came in and saw the next trail. You hummed as he then hurried into the bathroom, and you looked at him with a sultry gaze.

You watched him hurry to the shower to wash off, then he put the slippers back on. He came to pick you up, and you giggled as he then carried you to the bedroom and dropped you on the bed. He slipped the slippers off and got on the bed and crawled towards you and -fade- -unfade- You smiled as you sleepily snuggled up to the man you loved so much.

-major skip-

You'd been together four years now, happily married six months out of those four years and you both wanted kids. You'd registered to be a foster home, and been accepted mostly because of Lauren's job. You yourself worked at a library with your therapy dog. She helped kids be confident and learn to read and even read aloud when they were asked to. Sammy was the best girl in your eyes, but anyhow you were watching television. It was a day off for your husband, so you were both cuddled together on the couch. You jumped a little when the phone went off, and he got up to go get it. He turned to you with wide eyes, and you nodded and whispered to put it on speaker. You're both in your thirties now, by the way, so there's that fact, but anyway you listened. They had a fourteen year old girl and her eight year old brother they wanted to place with you.

They also told you the girl was two months pregnant...and you made a very small sound at that. You said you'd do it, and soon enough the girl and boy were brought to the house. You smiled as you greeted each of them with Lauren and Sammy of course, and learned their names. They were called Ellena May and Bobby Song, and you said those were lovely names. You took them to their rooms, to get set up and get everything in order. You wanted them to put their rooms, even if temporary, how they liked. You then gave them snacks, and asked if they had homework or anything from their old schools. They'd have to switch schools, since you were in a different area from the home/placement place. Not far, but still apparently a different county or town or whatever. Anyhow, you did stuff, then dinner came around and you and Lauren fed the two of them.

You all sat to watch television awhile, then sent them off to bed and stayed in the sitting room. After a bit, you and your husband headed off to your room, to go to bed as well.

-and last skip, for official adoption-

You had applied to be their adoptive parents after two months, realizing you wanted to give them a good home. You wanted the baby to be born into this loving home, too, so you did it. Five months, or close to it, later you were told it had gone through, and they were your children. They told you over Z00m, with your friends and family all watching as well. Just in time, because a week or two later Ell was bringing her beautiful baby boy Mason into the world.

-and end, but I'll probably write more for these precious ones at a later date-


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little one's birthday 
> 
> therapy dog Sammy, Ellena May (16), Bobby Song (10), Mason Evan (2)

Lauren adjusted his glasses, then smiled at you and hummed as he held his arms out to you. You walked into them, sitting on his lap and letting him hug then kiss you awhile. You were worn out from the week you'd had: Bobby had gotten in trouble at school...Some stupid brat had said something about Ell and how she was a -bad word- and had the kid too young. Then there'd been Mason himself, getting sick and screaming and crying all night a couple nights ago. Ell had been freaking out the whole time. Now, you looked to Sammy and smiled at her, then looked to Ell in the one chair, Mason on her lap. Bobby was in the other chair, playing a handheld video game system. You smiled then snuggled into your husband, closing your eyes and letting out a big breath. It was Mason's birthday today, so you wanted to rest up and get your energy back for that.

You jerked awake two hours later, laid out on the couch under a blanket and the dog lying beside the couch now. You sat up quick, socks on you feet as usual, and got off the couch quick. You found the others already hard at work making the place look nice for the party. They were putting up the banner and the balloons and streamers right now, having already cleaned. You hummed as you went to check the phone, to see if the smash cake had come in yet. You sighed as you saw there was no message from them yet...You shook your head a bit, then went to help out your family in getting all this stuff set up. An hour later, there was still no message and guests would soon be arriving...The first guests to show up were the couple of Roberto and Joseph Ko, and the little brother. You smiled and welcomed them into the house, then glanced to the clock and the phone...

The next guests were your mom and dad, and your siblings, who had the dog with them of course. A couple other friends of Lauren's showed up as well, and you of course greeted them. Then your own friends showed up, and revealed a smash cake to you and you sighed. "Thank you," you said, and took the cake to put it somewhere safe that the dogs couldn't get at it. Then you started the party with Lauren, starting with chatting and snacks, then moving to the games. You soon got to dinner time, and you ushered everyone to get their food. 

Once that was done, you did the presents, then got the cake and put Mason in the chair. You watched him smash his face into it, though he was two years old but he only ever wanted these cakes. You laughed a little, then cleaned him up and have him a piece. You then began to dish out the rest to the others, whomever actually wanted it. You also had ice cream, and gave everyone some of the ice cream as well, smiling at their happy faces. Soon, everyone went home and you went about your routine, then went to bed and had a good sleep.

End


End file.
